Spice
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy See also: Smuggling Spice is an illegal substance that possesses extreme narcotic qualities. Spice comes in several forms and is mined from various worlds, including Kessel. Spice is unique in that it has mind-altering properties that produce limited telepathic abilities. Spice is highly addictive, as well, and can lead to paranoid delusions and other mental illnesses. Spice is mined on Kessel, where it is produced by energy spiders that live deep within the asteroid. Spice mining is extremely dangerous business, and many miners are killed in mining accidents. As a result, being sent to the Spice mines of Kessel is similar to incarceration, but it also includes a heavy dose of forced labor. Spice smuggling is both lucrative and highly illegal. Customs agents looking for Spice are extremely vigilant, and are unlikely to turn a blind eye without a significant bribe. The Hutts are usually involved in Spice smuggling, and they take great pains to ensure that their Spice smugglers are both well-supplied and closely watched. Glitterstim A character that consumes one dose of Glitterstim moves -2 Persistent steps down the Condition Track, and the Persistent condition can only be removed after 2 hours of rest. However, for 10 minutes after ingesting the Spice, the user can make Untrained Use the Force checks to activate the Telepathy application of the Skill, even if he or she is not Force-sensitive. Tempest A character that consumes Tempest gains the ability to Rage (See below). However, taking more than one dose of Tempest in a 24-hour period immediately moves the use -4 Persistent steps down the Condition Track; if this moves the user to the bottom of the Condition Track, he or she dies. The Persistent Condition can only be removed by resting for 8 hours. * Rage: 'Once per day, a character can fly into a Rage as a Swift Action. While Raging, the user temporarily gains a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. A fit of Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + the character's Constitution modifier. ** At the end of it's Rage, the user moves -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this Persistent Condition persist until the individual takes at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time the user can't engage in any strenuous activity. Additional Spices The following Spices are details in the many Reference Books of Saga Edition. Death Sticks ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Death Sticks are a kind of narcotic found throughout the galaxy, typically trafficked by unscrupulous crime lords and used to obtain leverage against those who become addicted to the drug. Death Sticks come in a variety of forms, including a liquid form that can be consumed in a drink, and produce a temporary euphoric effect. Unfortunately, the side effects are devastating, as each use ravages the user's immune system and measurably shortens the user's lifespan. Death Sticks are also highly addictive, as the length of the euphoric reaction shrinks with each use, requiring the more heavily addicted users to consume several times the normal amount just to get a sustained reaction from the Death Sticks. Death Sticks are Illegal on many worlds for precisely this reason, as some populations (Including the Balosars) has been seriously impacted by Death Stick use among youths. Recovering from Death Stick addiction is difficult and usually requires medical assistance. However, Death Sticks also have a second purpose, at least for Cade Skywalker and others like him. As a former Jedi Padawan, Cade's connection to The Force is strong, and, as a result, he is more able to sense the drug's effects on Force Sensitivity. As Cade discovers after obtaining Death Sticks from the pirate Rav, Death Stick use dulls one's connection to The Force, at least for a short while. Cade uses Death Sticks to prevent the Force Spirits of his ancestors from visiting him as frequently. A Force-user that partakes in Death Sticks can shut themselves off from the emotions of those around them and eliminate visions of the future, past, and present, which (For those who have experienced great tragedies, like Cade Skywalker) can be preferable despite the physical toll of Death Stick use. '''Using Death Sticks Consuming a Death Stick grants the user a +1 morale bonus on all attack rolls and a +1 morale bonus to Defenses for the duration of the Death Stick's euphoria. During that time, the user takes a -10 penalty on all Use the Force checks and cannot spend Force Points. Death Stick euphoria initially lasts for 1 hour, but each subsequent use reduces the length of the euphoria by 5 minutes. At the end of the euphoria's duration, the Death Stick makes an attack roll at a +10 bonus (Increased by +1 for each subsequent Death Stick use) against the Fortitude Defense of the user; if the attack hits, the target becomes addicted to Death Sticks. A character addicted to Death Sticks moves -1 Persistent step down the Condition Track each day they do not use Death Sticks, and the Persistent Condition can only be removed by the use of a Death Stick. If a character can go for one week without Death Stick use, his or her addiction can be broken by another character who succeeds on a DC 25 Treat Injury check. This check can be attempted once per day, and other can aid the check using the Aid Another Action. Nyriaan Spice Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Main Article: GoI Nyriaan, World of Intrigue One of Nyriaan's most recent contributions to The Fringe is known as Nyriaan Spice. It begins as a low-lying fungal weed called mire nettle. When properly processed, mire nettle is transformed into a powerful narcotic stimulant that enhances awareness and provides an unparalleled euphoric experience. Natives of Nyriaan have long used mire nettle as a mild intoxicant. Pharmaceutical interests in the medicinal potential of the fungal weed ultimately lead to distilling the active ingredients into a powerful form of spice. Although it has yet to make much of an impact on the galactic drug trade, Nyriaan Spice is gaining a momentum as Black Sun and the Hutt kajidics experiment with it in The Inner Rim and The Outer Rim. When imbibed, Nyriaan Spice provides an instant Second Wind, moving the user +1 step on the Condition Track and granting a +5 bonus to his or her Damage Threshold for 1 hour. In addition to the usual effect, characters with the Force Sensitivity Feat who are exposed to Nyriaan Spice gain a +5 bonus to Use the Force checks made in conjunction with the ''Farseeing'' Force Power. When the effect of Nyriaan Spice wears off, users lapse into near catatonia, resulting in a -5 penalty to Wisdom for 4 hours.Category:Hazards